The operation of machines, such as molding machines and stamping presses, is dependent upon a precision alignment of a movable platen with a stationary platen. Platen misalignment can adversely affect product quality, increase manufacturing costs, increase warranty costs and accelerate machine wear.
Platen misalignment can also require secondary machining operations to meet part tolerances. Where parts are functional, misalignment can result in product recalls and injure a manufacturer's reputation.
Current alignment practices rely on optical and mechanical instruments. Optical instruments, such as telescopes and interferometers are difficult to use, are time consuming and are highly dependent on worker skills. Mechanical instruments, such as dial indicators are time consuming and are affected by mechanical friction, temperature, and calibration errors.
Another deficiency with mechanical instruments is that they are difficult to use with machines having large spans between platens.